Content providers on the Internet make increasing use of HTTP (HyperText Transfer Protocol) over TLS (Transport Layer Security), commonly known as HTTPS (HTTP Secure). In this way, content integrity is achieved, i.e. the content is prevented from being tampered with mid-transport, i.e. between the content server and the client. However, when TLS is employed, devices provided mid-transport are unaware of content and are prevented from caching content.
Caching is used to lower bandwidth requirements uplink from the cache as well as to reduce load on the content provider. Additionally, delivery times to the client can be improved. The inability to use content caches is a great disadvantage. This drives cost for the operators, both in additional backhaul (transport network) costs, and additional peering costs.
It would be of great benefit if there would be a way to provide transmission encryption from a proxy located between the content provider and the client.